Sword of Destiny
Orbit |Publication_date = 21 May 2015 10 March 2016 1 Dec. 2015 |Genre = Fantasy |Preceded_by = |Followed_by = |No_of_pages = 384 400 400 |ISBN = 978-1-4732-1153-7 978-14732-1154-4 978-0-316-38970-9 |Type = Short story collection |Original_title = Miecz przeznaczenia |Translators = David French |Already_read = |Read_next = }} Sword of Destiny (Polish: Miecz przeznaczenia) is the second book in Andrzej Sapkowski's in terms of story chronology, although the original Polish edition was published in 1992, before (but after the Wiedźmin short story collection made obsolete by The Last Wish). Some of the individual short stories were first published in the Fantastyka magazine. Both English publishers decided to skip Sword of Destiny and publish (the first novel in the saga) directly after The Last Wish, even though the short stories in this collection take place earlier and introduce some of the characters that become major characters in the novels. The UK edition was subsequently published by Gollancz on 21 May 2015 and the U.S. edition was released by Orbit on 1 December 2015. Gollancz later released a second edition on 10 March 2016. Stories included * The Bounds of Reason (Granica możliwości) * A Shard of Ice (Okruch lodu) * Eternal Flame (Wieczny ogień) * A Little Sacrifice (Trochę poświęcenia) * The Sword of Destiny (Miecz przeznaczenia) * Something More (Coś więcej) Translations * Bulgarian: Меч на съдбата, (ИнфоДар, 2008) * Czech: Zaklínač II - Meč osudu, (Leonardo, 2000) * Danish: Skæbnens Sværd, (Gyldendal, 2017) * German: Das Schwert der Vorsehung, (Heyne Verlag, 1998) * English: The Sword of Destiny, (UK – Gollancz, 2015, U.S. – Orbit, 2015) * Spanish: La espada del destino, translated by Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2003) * French: L'Épée de la Providence, Alexandre Dayet (Bragelonne, 2008) * Italian: La spada del destino, (Nord, 2011) * Lithuanian: Likimo kalavijas, (Dagonas, Kowno 1997) * Hungarian: Vaják II - A végzet kardja, (PlayOn, 2012) * Dutch: Het zwaard van het lot, (Dutch Media Uitgevers, 2012) * Finnish: Kohtalon miekka, translated by Tapani Kärkkäinen (WSOY, 2011) * Portuguese: A Espada do Destino, ''translated by Thomasz Barcinski (Saída de Emergência, 2017) * Brazilian Portuguese: ''A Espada do Destino, translated by Thomasz Barcinski (WMF Martins Fontes, 2012) * Romanian: Sabia Destinului, translated by Mihaela Fiscutean (Nemira, 2019) * Russian: Меч Предназначения, translated by Yevgeny Vaysbrot (АСТ, 1996) * Serbian: Mač sudbine - Saga o vešcu 2, (IPS 2010) * Slovak: Zaklínač II.: Meč osudu, (Plus, 2015) * Swedish: Ödets svärd, (Coltso, 2011) * Simplified Chinese: 猎魔人系列·卷2:宿命之剑, translated by 赵琳/小龙 (重庆出版社, 2015) * Greek : Το σπαθί του πεπρωμένου, (SELINI 2016, translated by Dimitris Houliarakis) * Turkish: Kader Kılıcı, translated by Regaip Minareci (Pegasus, 2017) Audio versions There are two audio versions available in Polish. Classic audiobook, lasting about 13 hours and read by Roch Siemianowski, was released by superNOWA (Polish publisher of Sapkowski's works) in 1990s. In 2011, after huge success of audio play based on Sapkowski's Narrenturm, Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio plays based on The Last Wish and Sword of Destiny. The latter, lasting about 15 hours, was voiced by 49 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion, Joanna Pach (minor characters in video games) as Ciri, Wiktor Zborowski (famous Polish actor) as Istredd and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. Samples from all short stories can be found on audioteka.pl's site. Book covers Okładka miecz przeznaczenia.jpg|First Polish edition Okładka miecz przeznaczenia2.jpg|Second Polish edition, cover with Geralt and Ciri Miecz przeznaczenia 2011.jpg|Fourth softcover edition, designed along with CD Projekt Pl sword of destiny new.jpg|Polish edition cover (Oct. 2014) Miecz1.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Miecz przeznaczenia audio2.jpg|Polish cover of audiobook/audio play Veshteryt-mech-na-sydbata-andzhej-sapkovski.jpg|Bulgarian edition meč osudu old.jpg|Old Czech edition Zaklinac 2.jpg|Czech edition zaklinac-2-mec-osudu.jpg|Second Czech edition Zaklínač II Meč Osudu.jpg|Slovak edition SwordofDestiny Dutch.jpg|Dutch edition (2012) Kohtalon Miekka.jpg|Finnish edition L'Epee de la Providence 2008.jpg|French edition - Bragalone L'Epee_de_la_Providence_2011.jpg|French edition (2011) SchwertVorsehungDtp.jpg|Second German edition - dtv SwordofDestiny Hungarian.jpg|Hungarian edition Laspadadeldestinocover.jpg|Italian edition - Nord Lithuanian SoD.jpg|Lithuanuian edition - 1997 MacSudbine.jpg|Serbian edition mac.jpg|Serbian edition (2012) Espadadestino_gr.jpg|Spanish edition - Bibliopolis Alamut Espadadestino.jpg|Spanish edition espada do destino.jpg|Brazilian edition (2012) Odets Svard.jpg|Swedish edition Cover_Wiedzmin_1-8_2014.jpg|Cover of the "Wiedźmin" premium box (8 vol., Dec 2014) Cover_Wiedzmin_2-MieczPrzeznaczenia2014.png|Cover of the Polish premium edition (Dec 2014) Sword of Destiny simplified Chinese edition.png|Simplified Chinese edition (2015) Sword_and_Destiny_-_turkish_cover.jpg|Turkish edition ar:سيف القدر cs:Meč osudu - rok vydání 2000 de:Das Schwert der Vorsehung el:Το σπαθί του πεπρωμένου es:La Espada del Destino fr:L'Epée de la Providence it:La Spada del Destino lt:Likimo Kalavijas pl:Miecz przeznaczenia pt-br:A Espada do Destino ru:Меч Предназначения (книга) sv:Ödets svärd uk:Меч Призначення hu:A végzet kardja tr:Kader Kılıcı Category:Books Category:Witcher series